Immortal Soul Mates Peddie
by peddiejendall
Summary: She's a Vampire and so is he. What will they do when each other finds out? I'm bad at summary's PEDDIE. Sque.
1. Prologue

_**Alright. I'm gonna try and write a one shot about Peddie. I know I'm a terrible writer so. Yea sorry in advance.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis (sadly)**_

* * *

Blood.

Blood is what she drinks. But no one knows. Not even her own boyfriend. She is Patricia Williamson. A Vampire since she was born. All her life she tried to deny it. Then it struck her. On her 15th birthday. She had a sudden urge for blood. So she had to accept the idea. Since she was sent off to boarding school when she was 11 because of the trouble she caused, she was having trouble keeping up with her stomach's ache for the red liquid. Sooner or later she figured out a schedule for having time for dates, school work, friends, and hunger. In the morning she would wake up an hour before the crack of dawn to go out hunting for food then she would live the rest of the day as if she was a normal teenager.

Until one day...Eddie had confessed to her about something.

Something she did not see coming. He told her he was a Vampire.

At first she tried to act like she was thinking that it was a joke then he noticed something off about her too.

"Vampire." he said. "Your a vampire too!". As soon she nodded he lifted her up and spun her around.

"Uh weasel? What was that for?" she replied after he put her down. "Because your an vampire too! Now since we know each others real intentions we can run away together! And live happily ever after!" He said get a little over excited.

"Woahhhhh slow down there Captain. "Happily Ever After"? What is this a fairy tale?" she asked getting a little nervous. "But we could make it into a fairy tale" he replied with a wink. "Well what do you say?" he asked getting worried that she'll refuse.

"Ah what the heck! Let's Go!" she answered with a smile.

And with that they took off onto their own journey together. To this day the Anubis residents still don't know what happened to them but their imagination some how takes them to this subject, but soon after drops it.

* * *

_**Yep. That's it. Horrible i know. But i tried my best and i kinda liked how this turned out. See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Heyaaaaa. Karin here! with the first chapter of...IMMORTAL SOUL MATES! Sque.**_

_**Disclaimer: If i did own House Of Anubis I wouldn't be writing fan fictions about it. So no i don't own it**_

* * *

_Patricia's POV_

Okay. Let me just cut to the chase. I'm a Vampire. Yea. Your heard me right, vampire. I was in school trying to balance out being normal and immortal. Then finally something happened that changed my life forever. My boyfriend admitted he was a vampire too, so we ran away together, living happily out in the forest. Hunting, cuddling, having fun;)

It's been a few weeks since we ran away and so far, life is good. But that's only because its been raining, and we heard that there is gonna be sunshine today. So were gonna go to the pool. But what about the sun? You might say. Well guess what your information is wrong. Us young vampires don't turn into dust under the sunlight. I suggest you to stop watching and believing those fake shows on discoveries. Cuz I've seen all the "vampires" they said to find and make them to admit that they are one. Their fakes they don't exist. If they did they're names would be in the vampire consuls hands.

Whats a vampire consul ?you say. Ugh why do I have to explain everything...oh yea. Fine. A vampire consul is a place deep down under the ground which has a cave to enter it located in ***********. what the consul does is keep record of all the vampires that are still alive. And yes vampires do die, but only the old ones die in the sun. if a new vampire is born they keep record of it there. They also have a church down there for vampires in love to get married.

There is a rule about vampires and marriage but ill tell you all the vampire rules later. Vampires can not marry mortals. Therefore you must turn them into a vampire to be able to marry them. But only if the mortal wishes. Enough about the marriage rules. I told you I'll just say them later. Oh no not the puppy dog face. That face only works on me when Eddie does it. So don't you even try to get me to tell them now because your not getting them now. Ha. Take that mortal.

Now I'm sorry but I've had enough talking with you for now. Oh who am I kidding? I'm not sorry I'm glad. Goodby-

"Hey Yacker have you seen my cologne?" my silly boyfriend asked. "Yea it under the bed." I answered without taking my eyes off of my notebook which I'm writing in right now to tell you whats going on. "Why is it under the bed?" he questioned me. "Because I don't like seeing that picture of a man with a half naked women on the cover of it!" I said raising my voice a little. "No need to get snappy" he answered with a smirk.

"Why do you need it anyways? Were only going over to Anubis House to tell everyone that we just eloped." I answer. Oh yea I didn't tell you that we were going back to Anubis House to tell them a lie about where we went off to.

"The same reason you need perfume." he answered trying to sound like a smart ass. I just glared at him cause he was right. "Aw did little Yacker stop yacking cause this weasel was right? Wait. Did I just call myself weasel?" he asked himself, confused. "Yes. Yes you did." I said, answering for him with a serious voice, but then cracking up 5 seconds later. "Oh well we better head on over" he said putting on his leather jacket. "Alright then" I answered, annoyed by his so happy attitude while putting on my matching leather jacket.

We then headed out hand in hand.

* * *

_**Yea i know, no cliffhanger. i felt like being nice and leaving you with a sweet moment. im gonna try to maybe update everyday if not every other day. next chapter anubis house!**_

_**GOODBYE! HAVE A NICE LIFE!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Heyaaa. Karin here! yea, yea ,yea i know im like 2 or 3 days late on this update. oopies. lol ONWARD**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I look like i own House Of Anubis**_

* * *

_Patricia's POV_

We had finally reached the familiar steps to Anubis House. "Hey, Eddie?" I said. "Yes, Yacker?" he asked, trying his hardest to be polite with me. "Do you think they'll believe us? I mean, once Joy was really close to finding out." I questioned, practically rambling on and on. "Yacker, stop yacking. If Joy asks about that in front of everyone, we'll just deny it, and if somehow Joy or anybody else have any proof we'll just turn them, so they wouldn't have anything else to complain about." he answered with a smirk. I'm not so sure about that. They're like my second family, and putting them in danger by turning them...I just don't know.

"I'm not too sure about that Eddie, they're like my family. I wouldn't wanna put them in danger like us, and don't you consider Fabian as a brother? Would you really want to put your brother in danger." I say, trying to convince him onto my side. "Well wouldn't you rather put just a few of us in danger than the army of vampires?". He has a fucking good point. "You have a fucking good point" I stated.

"Don't I always?" he said, turning on his ego. As I rolled my eyes I said "You ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." With that we slowly took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

_Joy's POV_

As i heard the last bell ring, i sighed. School hasn't been the same since Trixie and Eddie left, Life hasn't been the same. That day I lost my best friend. Also me and Trudy have reported missing person files for them, but they say no people of that name even exist! Like what the fuck? I think I know if someone is real or not.

I finally reached the house, and stumbled my way upstairs to change into a blue ruffley crop top, and some high wasted shorts. Yeah I know I look like a slut but, the outfits still fab.

As soon as I got downstairs i saw Patricia and Eddie talking to the others. Wait what?! "TRIXIE!" I ran over to her a squished her in a big bear hug. "Where have you two been? You people got be scared as hell!" i yelled, then smacked her arm. "Uh okay, but first answer this question. What in the world are you wearing? I'd never thought I'd see Joy Mercer go slutty." she laughed.

"Aye! I didn't go slutty, I just had a change of taste in fashion, and I mean come on. Isn't the outfit fab?" I said.

"Yea well I guess. So hows everyone been doing" she asked, trying to forget the subject that they went missing. "Nope. Not what we are talking about now. So what's your explanation of sudden disappearance?, and no lies." "Well...

* * *

_Patricia's POV _

"Well...me and Eddie were so in love that we kinda...ran away together and eloped." I said, trying to sound ashamed. "WHAT?!" everyone said, but Willow "Aw how romantic. Could you guys have a real wedding and invite us? That would be so cool. SQUEE!" she said, rambling on and on about how we would have a wedding on Valentine's Day and some shit. "Willow! Can you please stop talking so they can explain!" finally Mara spoke up. "Thank you Mara" I said.

"Okay well me and Yacker, really were in love, so we decided to leave and elope. We didn't tell or invited anyone besides ourselves because we were afraid everybody would be ashamed of us and think we were stupid or too young." Eddie explained, not bad.

"You guys could have just told us, if you two really are in love, we would understand, we do understand." Fabian said, everybody nodded.

"But there is one thing that we don't understand, me and Trudy went to the police station to report missing person files, and they said there was no people with those names, care to explain that?

_Busted._

* * *

**_Alright! i hope you forgive me? :( ill maybe start working on the next chapter after this one is up so hopefully you'll get it tomorrow or later tonight!_**

**_See ya! _**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Heyyaa...im really bad at keeping promises... :-/ SOWWY! Now there is gonna be a little surprise in this chappy ;) Please dont kill me! :(**_

_**Disclaimer: NOPE! I DONT OWN IT! WAHHHHH :'(**_

* * *

_Eddie's POV_

Shit. I knew this would happen, I glanced over at Yacker, giving her a face of worry. She just shrugged and spilled.

"We're vampires." Did she really have to say it like that?

"Really? I thought I was the only one?" Alfie said.

"You too? So am I!" Everyone in the house started talking about how they didn't know that they were all vampires.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait what? So all of us are vampires?" they nodded "How did we not see each others name in the consuls?" I asked, really getting suspicious.

"I don't know, but it is a little weird. We should go talk to them about it, yeah?" Fabian, suggested.

"Alright" we agreed.

* * *

_Amber's POV_

We finally arrived at the consul. They really need to spice up this place, i wonder if they would let me redecorate! Yay!

"Hey, Nina?" i asked.

"Yea?" she looked over with a smile.

"Do you think if i asked, that the consul would allow me to redecorate?" i asked, hopefully.

"Amber..." she started, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Everything would be pink, and you know how vampires feel about pink. Somehow you turned out to love it." she explained. She had a point.

"Yea...your right." I pouted.

We were walking down the slim steps into the lair, when we heard "YOU SHALL NOT PASS, WITHOUT BEING IDENTIFIED" Totally Normal.

* * *

_No POV_

As each Anubis kid got scanned one by one. It had finally made it to KT's turn.

She has a nervous look on her face. She knew she wasn't one of them, but she wanted to be one. She wanted to fit in. Many people already thought she was an outcast. For example: Patricia.

As she reluctantly crossed the security line, the loud sirens rang through everybody's ears, indicating a mortal.

Everybody's face full of shock that she would lie to them about something this big.

"You, mortal, are under a penalty of execution" the guard said while grabbing her and knocking her out.

The last thing she heard before she blacked out, was the muffled screams of her housemates.

* * *

_**Yea i know it's not enough...but it's all i could think of. I never really liked KT that much anyways...but Alexandra Shipp is awesome! So...yea...i'll try to update when i think of something and/or stop being lazy and stand up and work. Lol**_

_**SEE YA WHEN EVA!**_


	5. Not a chapter Just read to find out

_**okay look dont kill me. i havent thought of anything for the next chapter yet. anddd my computer is broken, so right now im at the library to tell you guys about whats going on. **_

_** broken**_

_** problems...(ughh)**_

_** going to be starting on monday the 26th (ARGH)**_

_**4.i have nooo clue what to write.**_

_**so yea. tonight im going to be seeing my "dad" (he is my real dad i just dont like him) and he said for me to bring my laptop to show him so maybe he knows how to fix it. so idk. i dont wanna see him. the last time was a few weeks ago i had just gotten my hair done and he showed up unexpectedly and i have a public breakdown...yea. **_

_**im gonna try to think of something and/or write somethings on my moms computer but only if she would let me use it. so yea.**_

_**see ya whenever~**_


End file.
